clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Rooms
- the very first room in Club Penguin.]] Rooms are the places in Club Penguin. Click here to travel through the rooms in Club Penguin via an interactive map. There are many different rooms in Club Penguin, most for both members and non-members. There are some secret rooms that only members can access. Those member-only rooms usually appear during parties or other special events. List of non-member accessible rooms *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Box Dimension (you can access it by going through the portal in a member's igloo) *Igloos *Cave *Cave Mine *Coffee Shop *Cove *Everyday Phoning Facility *Dance Club *Dance Lounge *Dock *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo *Forest *Gift Shop *Hidden Lake *Ice Rink (Replaces Stadium for Winter) *Iceberg *Igloos *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Mine *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium (Replaces Ice rink for summer) *Stage *Town List of special rooms *Box Dimension *Captain's Quarters *EPF Command Room *Crow's Nest *Dojo Exterior *Fire Dojo *Migrator *Ninja Hideout *Ship Hold *VR Room List of game rooms *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Beacon (Jet Pack Adventure) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing; Secret Mission 6: Questions for a Crab) *Cove (Catchin' Waves) *Dock (Hydro Hopper) *Pet Shop Employees Room (Puffle Roundup) *Coffee Shop (Bean Counters) List of mission rooms *Mine Tunnels *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Coin Vault *Outback Pond *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Underground Tunnels *Gary's Room *Herbert's Lair Party rooms *Treetop Fort (Medieval Party 2008 and 2009) *Mega Whale (Water Party 2008) *Backstage (Music Jam 2008 and 2009) *Arcade Circle and Bonus Games Room (Fall Fair 2008) *Secret Lab (Halloween Party 2008) *Night Club Rooftop (Dance-A-Thon 2009) *Puffle Feeding Area (Puffle Party 2009 and 2010) *Leprechaun House (St Patrick's Day 2009) *Back Stage (Penguin Play Awards 2009 and 2010) *Box Store (April Fools Day 2009) *Knight's Quest (Medieval Party 2009) #Orb Room #Target Room #Maze Rooms (36) #Lost Room 1 #Lost Room 2 #Lost Room 3 #Final Quest *Tree House (Adventure Party 2009) *Music Maker 3000 (Music Jam 2009) *Hot Air Balloon Ride (Festival of Flight 2009) *Tallest Mountain (Festival of Flight 2009) *Great Puffle Circus Entrance (The Fair 2009) *Great Puffle Circus (The Fair 2009) *Snow Maze Rooms (28) *Yeti Cave *Magic Sleigh Ride (Holiday Party 2009) *Cave Expedition: #Mine Cave #Hidden Lake #Underwater *Puffle Show (Puffle Party 2010) *A Silly Place (April Fools Party 2010) * Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Medieval Party 2010) Rooms around Club Penguin *Arctic Circle *Clam Waters *Ice Berg *Migrator *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper Island *Soda Seas *Three Little Islands Rumoured rooms *Herbert's Cave (can be hacked by Penguin Storm) *Rockhopper Island (has been discussed in the Ask Aunt Arctic section in the Club Penguin Times) Reccuring Rooms *Sports Shop *Command Room (you can access it by typing the code in your club penguin EPF DS game or uploading coins to your penguin.) *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *HQ *Soccer Pitch (Got replaced by The Stadium.) Category:Club Penguin Category:Places